


Kampania pod Panem Pawłem - Prolog Drugi

by Czesix73



Series: Kampania pod Panem Pawłem [2]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25139143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Czesix73/pseuds/Czesix73
Series: Kampania pod Panem Pawłem [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803196





	Kampania pod Panem Pawłem - Prolog Drugi

Thalburg. Miasto handlu. Położone na wyspach pomiędzy Vintyrą a Kaldrą było zbudowane z gigantycznego portu i budynków, które miały za zadanie go obsługiwać - a więc magazyny, karczmy, siedziby gildii. Kiedy schodził z okrętu i rozglądał się dookoła widział nierówne budowle i ulice krzyżujące się pod dziwnymi kątami. Podłoże było mieszaniną bruku, żwiru i ciosanych kamiennych płyt, a w powietrzu unosił się zapach deszczu i przepełnionego nieco ścieku. wszystko było szare, nie licząc czerwonych dachówek i okazjonalnie kolorowych, chociaż i tak wyblakłych szyldów.   
Pierwsze kroki skierował od razu na rynek. Nie był bardzo zmęczony, a zanim zadekuje się w karczmie wypadało coś zarobić. Poza tym był dopiero ranek, nie chciało mu się jeszcze osiadać w pokoju i oddawać lekturze. Miał dużo czasu.   
Plac targowy był przestronnym, prostokątnym polem wyłożonym - podobnie jak w przypadku reszty ulic - różnymi rodzajami kamienia. Na środku stała niewielka fontanna i szumiała cicho dając uczucie czystkośc, chociaż reszta miejsca było brudna, pełna kałóż. I tak była to jednak miła odmiana - na reszcie ulic widać było nieraz plamy kału.   
Nie było zbyt wielu ludzi, większość pewnie siedziała jeszcze w domach. Tylko kilka kramów było już rozstawionych, w pozostałych sprzedawcy też dopiero zaczynali się kręcić. Ziewając wychodzili z powozów, spluwali, przeciągali się i brali za rozkładanie towaru. Nieliczni przechodnie rzucali tylko na nich okiem i szli dalej, naciągając głębiej kaptury i wbijając oczy w ziemię.   
Poza tym dookoła placu przechadzał się patrol kilku strażników, w przeszywanicach, z owalnymi hełmami i halabardami.   
\- Ależ ruch…! - student mruknął rozbawiony. Nie było sensu teraz zaczynać, lepiej było poczekać z godzinkę albo dwie. Na szczęście Arn wypatrzył gdzieś na skraju placu jakieś puste skrzynie po… no, po czymśtam, nie ważne. Ważne, że przeciągnął jedną z nich pod stojącą na środku fontannę i słuchając przyjemnego plusku wody przycupnął sobie, czekając na dzień.  
***  
Ludzi przyszło wystarczająco wielu około południa i dopiero wtedy Arn postanowił zacząć działać. Nadal nie było zbyt wielu kupujących i większośc osób po prostu przechodziła obok conajwyżej rzucając okiem na towary, ale nie przeszkadzało mu to. Wstał ze swojej skrzynki, podskoczył kilka razy, odchrząknął, wspiął się na drewniane podwyższenie i zaczął mówić.   
Ze swojego doświadczenia wiedział, że nie musi się nawet za bardzo starać. I tak przyciągnie ich uwagę, a zawsze znajdzie się ktoś chory.Wystarczyło rzucić jedną czy dwie historyjki z podróży - “z dalekiego południa, gdzie słońce nie zachodzi a kobeiety mają skórę ciemniejszą niż węgiel” - dodać coś o medycynie - “Wielcy uczeni biegli w przedziwnych, działających cuda gorsze tylko od kościoła ziołach…” - i prędzej lub później ktoś podejdzie z jakąś dolegliwością. Większość Arn potrafił poskładać, a kiedy było to poza jego zdolnościami mógł zawsze zmyślać albo próbować z pomocą swojego patrona.   
Sprzedawanie trefnych leków z początku mu się nie podobało, ale po jakimś czasie się przekonał i teraz robił to prawie bez wyrzutów sumienia. Zdarzało się już, że pieniądze zaczynały mu się kończyć i chodził przez kilka dni głodny, a swoje własne życie uważał za ważniejsze, niż stan sakiewki nie znanych mu mieszczan.   
\- No, ja to w sumie mam taki problem - odezwał się jakiś głos. Arn szybko wypatrzył grubszego, wąsatego, słabo ubranego pana z nalaną twarzą i zafrasowanym spojrzeniem podchodzącego bliżej. Miał na sobie brudnawą nieco koszulę i brązowe spodnie. - że, pan słucha, jak piję sobie, wieczorami, to mi się, panie, taki jegomość ukazuje i on mi mówi, żebym poszedł i do morza skoczył. Pan rozumie?   
\- Rozumiem, dobry człowieku.   
\- I, pan widzi, ja tom nigdy nie skoczył, ale żem sobie myślał, “A jak raz krzynkę więcej wypiję i mnie przekona? Toć się zabiję! Bo ja pływać przecie to ni w ząb!”. Tak sobie myślałem, wie pan.   
\- I bardzo słusznie pan myślał - zgodził się Arn. - Spotkałem się już z czymś takim i mogę coś spróbować poradzić - zaczął grzebać w torbie, jednocześnie mówiąc. Oczywiście, wiedział, co miało miejsce. Grubszy pan upijał się i majaczył. Najwyraźniej alkohol na niektórych działał lepiej, a niektórych doprowadzał do chęci skoczenia do morza i utonięcia. Student nie znał na to żadnego lekarstwa, nie znał też jednak powodu, dla którego miałby chodzić tego dnia głodny, dlatego złapał pierwszą rzecz, jaka wpadła mu w ręce i postanowił opchnąć ją panu z wąsem. A może spróbować kozłku? No, się zobaczy, na razie trzeba sprzedawać. - Widzi pan, to tak się zrobiło z panem, że panu się w głowie taki mały pasożyt zagnieździł. Niegroźny jest, ale właśnie nie lubi pić i jak ktoś sobie używa alkoholu, to się złości i mu takie figle płata.   
\- Mi… mi w głowie się zagnieździł? No wiesz pan co…? - rozmówca zadrżał i podrapał się w zamyśleniu w czaszkę. Natychmiast spojrzał przestraszony na palce, jakby bojąc się dotykać kości, ku uciesze kilku innych gapiów.   
\- Nic groźnego, zaprawdę. Pan patrzy, mam tu takie zioło. Pan zrobi z niego wywar i następnym razem jak z kolegami sobie pan pójdzie spożywać miód, piwo, czy co tam jeszcze, to będzie pan pił tego wywaru. Co łyk piwa, to łyk wywaru. I wtedy pan się alkoholu napije, a pasożyt się wywarem poczęstuje i nie będzie panu morzem groził.  
Grubszy pan wytrzeszczył oczy patrząc w ciszy na garść ziół, którą Arn mu podawał. Dłuższy czas nie reagował, ciągle drapiąc się po głowie. Dopiero kiedy ktoś szturchnął go w plecy wydusił z siebie jakąś reakcję.   
\- I ile za takie zioła?  
\- No… myślę, że ze dwadzieścia srebrników - student nie chciał przesadzić, ale widział, że całkowicie porwał grubszego pana i mógłby pewnie wyciągnąć od niego dwa razy więcej, gdyby się postarał. Ale nie chciał wyssać go do sucha, tylko zapewnić sobie byt. - A jakby dalej nie działało, to niech pan natychmiast idzie do kościoła i mówi z księdzem, bo to znaczy, że ten pasożyt to paskudna świnia jest i tak łatwo nie wyjdzie. A ja panu głowy młoteczkiem nie rozbiję, żeby go szczypcami wyjąć.   
\- Nie, nie, nie, na pewno zadziała, nie będzie takiej potrzeby - odpowiedział natychmiast wąsacz wyciągając z sakwy srebrniki i podając Arnowi. - Na mnie to się wszystko, wie pan, goi jak na psie.  
\- Szczęściarz z pana - mruknął jeszcze student sięgając po pieniądze. - Gdybym-  
\- Gdzie! - huknął jakiś głos tuż zza pleców samozwańczego cyrulika. Jednocześnie z chrzęstem ciężka łapa spadła na jego przedramię, całkowicie paraliżując rękę na moment zanim złapała monety. Drugi strażnik stanął przed Arnem, szczerząc mu się w twarz. Miał brudne zęby. - A koncesja jest?  
\- E, koncesja?   
\- A co, myślisz, że ładny ryneczek jest, żeby ludzie mogli sprzedawać bez podatków? I co to w ogóle za demoniczne zioła, co?   
\- C… demony? - spytał jeszcze grubszy pan, ale ewidentnie nawet ona zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie jest już w centrum uwagi.  
\- Jakie, demony, panie? Puszczaj pan, cholera! - Arn się szarpnął i chyba dość dobrze odegrał oburzenie, bo faktycznie żołdak wypuścił rękę z żelaznego uścisku. - Toć powiedział Pan, że nam daje ziemię we władanie, a na niej roślinki boże rosną coby się ludziom lepiej żyło, a wy mi tutaj jakieś demony będziecie wciskać? Ja chciałem pomóc bliźniemu, a wy tak… bez krzty szacunku…  
\- Pomóc? Dobre sobie - niższy z dwójki odwrócił się do kupującego jeszcze niedawno. - Co ty chciałeś kupić, co?  
\- No właśnie ja mam rzeczywiście taki problem, że jak śpie, wie pan, to widzę takie jegomościa, co mi każe do morza skoczyć, pan rozumie. I ten tutaj cyrulik mówił, że mi może-  
\- Dobra, cisza. Jak wypijesz, to tak miewasz, mówi się trudno. Wypad - uniósł głos i wyprostował się, omiatając resztę tłumu. - No już wynocha! Nie macie domów, żeby do nich wracać?  
\- A ty - chciał kontynuować jego towarzysz, ale nie zdążył. Widząc, że nie pozyska sobie tłumu Arn zaczął mówić bardzo szybko, co tylko ślina przywodziła mu na język w nadziei zagadania strażników.  
\- Ależ panie władzo ja naprawdę przepraszam, nie miałem pojęcia, że tutaj legislacja jest rozwinięta w dziedzinie wymiany handlowej tak bardzo w porównaniu do Vintyry! Jak podróżowałem po moim kraju to wystarczyło wjechać i można było sprzedawać, co się chciało. Wiecie, to jednak nieco zacofany kraj, trzeba przyznać. Ale tutaj widzę jest inaczej dlatego natychmiast udaję się do urzędu i uiszczam wszystkie niezbędne opłaty i zaległości. A i panom chętnie piwo postawię, bo mi powiedzieliście zawczasu, że tutaj zwyczaje i prawa są inne niż tam u mnie, a nie od razu pałą po krzyżu. Bo ja to chuchro jestem, jeden raz i bym się, wie pan, jak ta harmonijka...  
\- Aha, więc rozpijasz straż? - zaśmiał się jeden z nich, ale zatknął pałkę z powrotem za pas. - No grabisz sobie synek.   
\- Ależ, po służbie i za przyzwoleniem, tylko zgodnie z prawem! - Uklęknął i zaczął zbierać z ziemi zioła, które wcześniej upuścił.  
\- Te kwiatki bierzemy jako dowód rzeczowy - przerwał mu jednak jeden z żołdaków wyrywając z łatwością suche roślinki. - A teraz szoruj sta mały, bo jak nie! - uniósł pałkę do ciosu po czym odszedł, śmiejąc się pod nosem.   
Jego kolega szybko poszedł w jego ślady i już po kilku sekundach Arn został na środku rynku sam. Gapie rozeszli się, jak kazał, strażnicy teraz kierowali się w róg placu, a handlarze tylko łypali na niego obojętnymi spojrzeniami i wracali do przerwanych zajęć. Nawet dwóch chłopców biegnących drogą i toczących przy użyciu kijów drewniane koła nie zwracali na niego uwagi - co troszkę go ubodło. Przywykł, że obwoźny cyrulik robił nieco większe wrażenie.  
Ale nie było sensu nad tym rozpaczać. Pieniędzy wystarczało mu jeszcze na kilka dni, a dopóki miał Księgę Życia i swoje zioła nie przeszkadzało mu spanie w gorszej klasy pokojach czy jedzenie jednego posiłku dziennie.   
Zeskoczył z drewnianego podes-  
\- Hej, ty… um, Arn? Ern?  
\- Co? - chłopak rozejrzał się natychmiast zaskoczony. Ktoś go wołał? - Co jest? - dopiero po chwili zauważył. - Bogowie, Iq! Haha, niemożliwe! Co ty tutaj robisz?  
Goblinka podbiegła skocznie do niego, śmiejąc się i pokazując przez przypadek szpiczaste nieco zęby. Tym razem nie miała na sobie tych migoczących kolorowych ubrań, co kiedy pierwszy raz ją widział. Zamiast tego nosiła kilka warstw mieszających się łachman, szarf, koszuli, toreb i pasów. Z jednego z nich zwisał jej instrument, student pamiętał go dobrze.   
\- Gram w tawernach, a co mam robić? Wiesz jaką łatwą widownią są marynarze?   
\- Nie, nie mam pojęcia - zapewnił Arn szczerząc się jeszcze szerzej, na co Iq znowu parsknęła śmiechem.  
\- Naprawdę obcowanie z nimi jest poniżej mojej godności, mówię ci. Ale skoro mowa o tawernach - masz już tutaj jakiś nocleg?  
\- Nie, dopiero co przyjechałem. Ale będę musiał szukać czegoś taniego, bo słabo stoję z pieniędzmi a ci tam - wskazał głową dwóch strażników - nie pozwalają mi handlować bez koncesji. Przeklęta biurokracja.   
\- Nawet mi nie mów - mruknęła niewielka kobieta - Chcieli zbierać podatki od mojej gry, rozumiesz ty to? Na szczęście marynarze mnie teraz obstawiają… Właśnie! Skoro szukasz taniego noclegu, to “Zwichnięty Ogon” nadaje się jak ulał. Jeżeli lubisz rybę.   
\- Tanią rybę?  
\- Najtańszą.  
\- Prowadź, Iq.   
***


End file.
